Angel's Don't Belong Here
by mistyeyedgirl97
Summary: Marie Johnson is sent to Camp Green Lake for her record, but since she was girl the last straw was when she finally stole two kittens from the pet store... Sound familiar? MagnetXOC Set a week before Stanely comes to camp. Disclaimer: I don't own Holes or the OC only the scenarios. This is the continuation of QuestForMyOwnMagic' s story.
1. AN

**Hello fellow readers! So this is my first fanfiction. I want to tell everyone that I have no problems with CONSTUCTIVE criticism. I also want to thank QuestForMyOwnMagic for letting me adopt her story. For the first 8 chapters, they will just be hers, but after that, they're all me. So, if you guys wanted to make any suggestions, feel free to PM(private message) or even put it in your comment. Please no flames, if you don't like it don't read it. Thank you all for sitting through this boring author's note! :)**

**-mistyeyedgirl97**


	2. AN2

**Okay readers, disregard the first 8 chapters thing I stated in the first author's note. Just go to QuestForMyOwnMagic' s story read those 8 chapters and then come back to mine. Now the next chapter I swear will be the actual story. Sorry for the misleading first author's not. Thanks for not getting to mad I hope.**

**-mistyeyedgirl97**


	3. Chapter 9

X-Ray, seeming to realize his mistake backed off. I looked to the side of me to see who had helped Lewis pull me off of him. It was Magnet. I was glad it wasn't really anyone else. I felt like I was getting to know him a lot better. Maybe it was because we had similar stories as to how we got here. I just couldn't think of it now.

"Okay, Lewis, look I'm sorry. I'll back off, I understand she's you cousin," X-Ray said. This surprised the whole of D-tent. They were so used to X-Ray not backing down that this simple statement, shocked them.

"Good, because the next time I see you try anything, you won't be happy with what happens," Lewis said.

"Come on, Angel, we need to go before the sun is up," Magnet said, pulling me along to the library.

"So, how does it feel, knowing your gonna dig your first hole today, Angel," Armpit asked.

"I feel like shit. I'm tired and I just, quite literally, collided head on with someone. How about you take a crack at how I feel," I stated.

"Dang, Angel, no need to get pissy with everyone," Magnet said from him place beside me.

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

"We all are. Let's just get going, don't want Mr. Sir gettin' his knickers in a twist," Squid said, coming up from behind us.

All of D-tent regrouped while we were getting our breakfast. Honey covered tortillas. Great, just to top off my terrible start to the day, we gotta have a shitty breakfast. Although Magnet reassured me that it tasted better than it looked.

We walked for what seemed like hours but was probably only a half hour, we made it to our dig site.

Mr. Sir (still the funniest thing ever) said, "Now, you are to dig one hole a day. Five feet deep, five feet in diameter. Your shovel will be your measuring stick. Get to work boys... and girl."**(AN: sorry if I didn't get the exact quote)**

So, I started digging and good God I wasn't even close to half way done and I felt my hands starting to blister. The sun came out not too long after Mr. Sir left. This didn't do wonders for me at all. By the time Mr. Pendanski came with the water truck, my hands were covered in blisters on top of blisters.

I was last in line, behind Zero. I didn't mind though, he kind of reminded me of Josh. Which had me worrying about my little brother. I started to wonder whether or not Stanley was watching over him for me.

"Hello, Marie. How are you feeling?" Mr. Pendanski asked.

"I'm fine," I said, irritably.

"Have any blisters?" He asked.

"Yeah, big, fat ones," Magnet said coming up to try and get another sandwich for lunch.

"You know you're only allowed one sandwich, José," Mr. Pendanski said.

"I'm hungry though, mom. Out here, digging these holes gets me hungry," Magnet said.

"No, José," mom said then got in the truck and drove away.

Magnet came up to me and said, "Here, guerrero, take my gloves. At least your hands will be protected a little bit."

It was silent during this interaction. I found out later why. Magnet never gave his gloves to anyone. I was the first one. The whole of D-tent was done and already gone by the time I was done. As I tried to get out of my hole, I noticed something in the distance and realized it was Magnet.

"What are you doing, Magnet?" I asked as he got near me.

"Helping you out, guerrero. What else would I be doing?"

He hoisted me up, avoiding my blistered hands as much as possible. I wondered, not for the first time, what 'guerrero' meant.

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"What does what mean?"

"Guerrero?"

"Oh, it means warrior in Spanish."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean, you nickname is Warrior Angel."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Making me feel accepted."


	4. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so sorry guys for not updating sooner. I've had a slight case of writer's block :/ But I finally got a new idea so hopefully it's not too bad. And guys, please leave some reviews, I would love to know what you think.**

The next week passed in much the same fashion. I would dig mu hole, get blisters, and by the time I was finished, Magnet would be there to help me out of my hole. Today passed in much the same way, all of us headed out to go and dig our holes. Lewis, or Barfbag, hadn't really been talking to me. He had seemed to retreat into himself and it was kind of scaring me. Whenever he had gotten like this at home, it was never good.

"Lewis, what's up?" I asked as I walked up next to him while we were heading to our dig sight.

"Nothing, Marie. Don't worry about it."

"Don't tell me what to do, Lewis."

"Sorry, Marie, I'm just not feeling great. Just leave me alone please."

"Okay. Whatever you say… Lewis."

I decided to leave him to his thoughts and went up next to Magnet. We walked silently for a little while. Although, it wasn't an awkward silence though, I realized that I was becoming very comfortable around him.

"How is he?" he asked me

"I'm not really sure. He won't talk to me. This is just like what happened at home. He would just retreat into himself and no one could reach him. I wish I knew what was wrong."

"Don't worry. He has to open up sometime right?"

~A couple of hours later, lunch time~

Mr. Pendanski was giving us our lunch and water today. This was no better than having Mr. Sir (haha) giving it to us. Mom, as we liked to call Pendanski, would give us stupid therapy lessons and Mr. Sir would tell us stupid stories.

Mom gave us our lunch and water, he told us that whatever had landed us in here, it wasn't our fault. Yeah, right. I stole a kitten. I knew what I was doing when I did it. And I was proud of it.

Mom left and we all went back to digging. At least, that's what I thought. I didn't realize that Lewis hadn't gone back to his hole. He was paying attention to the rattle snake that was by his hole. Everyone realized what Lewis was about to do. All of us were yelling at him to stop and not go any closer.

He didn't listen to any one. He slipped his shoe off, then, his sock, and he moved his foot closer to it. I knew exactly what would happen next, but it all went in slow motion. The snake moved and bit Lewis. I knew that the venom was spreading fast. My first reaction was to run to Lewis. I yelled at one of the boys to run back to camp and get Mr. Sir or Mom.

"Lewis, you idiot, if you had just talked to me or somebody. You are so stupid."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I should h-have talked to s-s-s-somebody." Lewis said, between panting.

Mom came back with the truck. All the boys helped lift Lewis into the truck. Mom told everyone to start heading back even if we weren't done with our holes.

I walked back to camp with Magnet and Zero flanking me. It was almost like they were silently telling me I could lean on them if I needed to. It was a great comfort.

We made it to camp within half an hour at the most. The whole camp was abuzz with what happened with Lewis. As Magnet, Zero, and I walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing. They all looked at me as if I was going to explode or something.

"Guerrero, do you want anything from the Mess Hall?" Magnet asked.

"No, I just want to go to the tent right now."

"Then, that's where we'll go." Zero said. Magnet looked taken aback, probably because it was the first time he had heard Zero talk before.

They put me on my bed and, sensing I wanted to be left alone, went out of the tent.

~That night~

Everyone in the tent was asleep and I was the only one awake. I lay there, staring at the top of the tent and knew that I wasn't getting much sleep tonight. So, I got up and went outside to get some fresh air. When I got back into the tent, I decided instead of lying there and staring at the tent ceiling I would try reading or something.

As I was walking to my bed, I ran into Magnet's bed.

"Guerrero, what are you doing up?" Magnet asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why don't you come here, and lay down with me. Maybe I can help."

"Yeah, maybe you can."

Instead of doing what I was planning on doing, I was going to actually get some sleep. Well, hopefully, anyway. I crawled into Magnet's bed and cuddled up right against his chest. It would turn out to be one of the best sleep I had had in a long time.


End file.
